


[遊戲王｜架空][闇表｜PWP] faking game

by icygreen0604



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 01:25:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17255012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icygreen0604/pseuds/icygreen0604
Summary: * PWP* 腹黑王 × 癡女（♂）棒，全力OOC注意。* 充滿男性向詞彙注意* 成人AIBO裝嫩（扮高中生）約炮的故事





	[遊戲王｜架空][闇表｜PWP] faking game

　　跟隨男子進入賓館房間，武藤遊戲拉了拉制服下襬，在男子掛外套、放置物品時始終拘謹地站在原地。等對方回過頭、迎上他的視線後，遊戲才隨著男子的微笑展露笑意。  
　　「要先洗澡嗎？」  
　　「不、不用了。」  
　　「那我……」  
　　拉住正準備走向浴室的對方，遊戲急迫地開口：「不、不需要……」  
　　「嗯？」  
　　未完的語句匿入空氣中，遊戲沉默了會後仰起頭，以有些羞恥的語調接續：「……不、不用洗澡也沒關係。」  
　　眼前的男人愣了一下，緋紅雙眼隨即湧起笑意。

 

＊

 

　　武藤遊戲，二十二歲，正擔任某家知名公司的遊戲設計師。由於概念新穎、執行力也高，年紀輕輕就破例得到公司重用，現階段的薪水已直逼公司裡的高階主管。儘管目前僅提過兩款遊戲的設計案，但兩者皆在市場上獲得亮眼成績，銷量高外討論度也很高。因此本人也曾在媒體前曝光過幾次，是個遊戲界小有名氣的人物。仕途順遂，外貌也頗為清秀，自然追求者也不少。但直到現在，他仍然過著單身生活。  
　　──維持單身的理由，某一部分與他的性癖脫不了關係。  
　　他喜歡裝幼，正確來說，是喜歡扮成少年。  
　　遊戲從上大學後就開始注意到自己有些異於常人的性癖。儘管他的性取向一直是同性，但成為大學生後他卻發現，不是以少年為題材的色情漫畫或G片，就沒辦法讓自己高潮。更精準地說，只有在把自己想像成是G片或色情漫畫裡任人擺布的少年，才能帶給他最大的快感。喜歡看著天真的少年被年長者一步步引誘直到雌墮，看著纖瘦的少年被與自己體型大相逕庭的陰莖給操上天堂，遊戲也往往會兩眼發直地跟著迎來高潮。  
　　確切知道自己已經走上不歸路，是他翻出高中制服穿上、雙腿大開對著穿衣鏡用假陽具操射自己時。鏡中仿若少年的自己還在吐精，鏡外的他已經先一步感受到另一波讓人顫慄的興奮。  
　　想被操，以高中生的身分，被年長的社會人士給盡情擺弄。遊戲君真乖。喜歡大肉棒的遊戲君真好色。來，再幫叔叔舔一下……嗯就是這樣，遊戲君真是好孩子。每次玩弄後庭他都幻想著耳邊有成熟低沉的嗓音這樣對自己說話。啊啊真棒，好喜歡。遊戲是好孩子。遊戲想當好孩子──❤  
　　於是到今天，他的夢想終於得以實現。穿著高中的制服，遊戲跟在社交軟體上認識的陌生人開始擁吻。雖然對方還不到三十歲，年紀差距上是有點可惜，不過攀談的過程很愉快，彼此也很快就接收到對方的性暗示，對方提出邀約時遊戲還激動地握緊了手機。他一直以來的夢想、最渴求實現的願望，終於、終於──！  
　　雖然年紀不大，不過眼前的男子顯然很有經驗。一下子就被吻得迷迷糊糊，遊戲還是直到自己的肌膚被直接觸摸，才意識到自己已經被放倒在床上。男人的愛撫舒服又溫柔，雖然再粗暴一點會更好，不過，有鑒於自己今天的角色是「天真的高中生」，遊戲還是把滿腦子叫囂的慾望給壓了下去。  
　　「遊戲君是包莖啊，真可愛。」  
　　純白的底褲被拉下（那還是他特地為了今天所挑選的清純款），男人在看見他早已勃起的性器時微微睜大了眼。下意識的羞恥感瞬間席捲了遊戲，但男人隨後說的話卻讓他有一種……既羞恥又興奮的感受。以他的實際年齡來說，現在還是包莖，絕對是丟臉到完全不想被別人知道的事。但是、「現在的他」是高中生，這樣的特徵搭在這個身分上，卻是超令人興奮的萌點。乖巧的包莖高中生，不管怎麼說都讓人很有想弄髒他的慾望吧。  
　　看著男人輕輕推開自己覆蓋住龜頭頂端的包皮，遊戲在男人直接觸摸上龜頭時輕呼了一下，隨即又（裝作）羞恥地咬緊了下唇。男人又笑了起來，他的下巴被觸上，男人一面吻他，一面幫他手淫。好舒服。太舒服了。上面和下面都。不同於自己自慰的新鮮感很快讓遊戲整個人沉浸其中，他在男人戳弄他的尿道口時激動地扳緊了對方的肩。應著越來越興奮的他，男人也加深了吻勢。口腔的每一處都被對方的舌給盡情挑逗，下體也啊、彷彿泡在天堂裡。這就是天堂的感覺嗎？只是被人摸陰莖就這麼這麼這麼舒服，啊那裡、好棒、喜歡！想要更多想要被更大力地──嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯就是這樣！要射了、要射了要射了──嗯哈！啊！啊啊！  
　　強烈的白光猛地撞上他整個人，遊戲瞪大著眼睛張著口，腦中體內都被射精感給燒出劈哩啪啦的快感。跟自慰好不一樣。比自慰還要舒服好幾倍。跟人做愛這麼棒嗎？啊那邊、還在射精的時候又摸龜頭底部的話會讓人受不了啦……  
　　伏在對方肩上顫動地等高潮快感消退，其間漫滿遊戲口鼻的，全是對方身上夾著些許汗味的清爽沐浴乳香氣。說不上非常特別，但也跟普通男性會散發出的味道不同。微微瞇細了眼睛，遊戲將下巴靠在對方肩上，稍微轉過頭去嗅聞對方的頸窩。對方抽了一下，這時遊戲才從高潮後迷迷濛濛的狀態漸漸回神。  
　　「啊，抱歉，只有我一個人舒服……換我幫亞圖姆先生──」  
　　手正伸向對方腿間的頂起，下一刻遊戲卻被制止了。對方又吻了他，雖然也還在溫柔的範圍，這個吻卻比前面的吻急切許多。  
　　「可以的話，我想直接上遊戲君？」  
　　「欸？……嗯、嗯！」  
　　後庭很快被帶著潤滑液的手指侵入，遊戲的身體在對方的手指開始探索時也相應地顫抖起來。穴口，嗯、再……裡面一些………唔啊、就是那邊，前列腺的位置嗯嗯！再、大力一點……喜歡❤  
　　嘴巴在不知不覺間微微張開，睜著嘴失神喘氣的遊戲很快又被吻上了。伴隨著對前列腺激烈起來的刺激，他在吻勢間發出拔高的悶吟，同時抓緊了對方的衣服。好棒。好舒服。真喜歡。喜歡這樣啊！嗯嗯、就是這樣，請用力的玩弄我啊❤哈❤❤喜歡❤❤❤  
　　「遊戲君有自己玩過後面吧？」  
　　對方抽出手指，遊戲喘著息瞇著眼，滿懷慾望地凝視著對方朝勃挺的巨大性器上圖潤滑液。啊好棒。好興奮。那就是等等要深入自己的……嗯？  
　　意識過來對方的問句時他愣了一下，隨後（應著角色設定）急忙搖頭。怎麼可能會有呢，像他這樣的高中生……但是他的否認卻在男人的凝視中漸漸停止了。他也說不上來那是一種怎樣的眼神，但被對方這樣盯著，最後他僅僅是咬了咬下唇，羞恥地改口：「……嗯。」  
　　男人笑了，隨後又湊過來吻他。  
　　「淫蕩的小朋友特別令人興奮。」  
　　欸……嗯！嗯嗯──！哈、等、突然、突然就嗯嗯嗯………  
　　伴隨著回話，男人的陰莖也侵入了他。由於前戲充分，遊戲並不覺得痛。但突然就直接──哈啊、他都還沒嗯嗯❤做好心理準備嗯咿──❤❤❤  
　　像是完全不給他逃脫的機會，男人扳緊了他的大腿，陰莖滋滋滋地一下子就整根埋入了他的體內。遊戲睜大了眼，隨後又在對方微微調整姿勢、讓兩人交合處能完整呈現在他眼前時再更瞪大了眼。他正在被上。被陌生的男人幹。男人微微抽出又用力挺入。這一刻他們兩人都發出了舒爽的悶吟。好棒。像這樣子。成為高中生、以乖巧高中生的身分被陌生人幹翻。他勃挺的包莖性器隨著男人激烈起來的進出在他眼前劇烈晃動，就像零號視角的G片正在他眼前活生生上演著。不，不只是視野。他的全身感官都沉浸在這場美好的性愛中。越來越腥的濃烈性味，男人因興奮而不斷浮動的喉結。對方的陰莖正隨著一次次的低喊進犯入他的體內深處。他能感覺自己的腸壁皺褶一次次在對方頂入時被撐開撫平。就像體內最私密的每一處都被好好照顧了，但又不僅於此。  
　　「好棒、好舒服！喜歡……哈啊喜歡❤❤❤要、要變成肉便器了嗯嗯❤會變成肉便器嗯嗯嗯嗯──❤❤」  
　　是的他正在成為男人的肉便器。從沒有性經驗的高中生在初嘗禁果的美好後就直直墮往性愛的最深處。男人還在肏他。他甚至能感覺自己的穴肉隨著男人的進出而微微被帶出又被用力送入。他的後穴正在成為男人陰莖的形狀。他正在成為男人專屬的飛機杯。他馬上就要變成了。不他已經是了。此刻的他甚至在快感間失去了視覺和聽覺，全身僅剩被操的地方正不斷傳來莫大快感。啊啊做愛好棒真棒啊❤再用力一點、再深入一些，往我裡面沒被開發過的地方肏，開發我最深處的雌性快樂──  
　　於是遊戲在男人的性器突破體內某個窄圈時整個人爆炸了。極樂的白光照得他整個人連自我和外界都分不清了。快樂。遠勝於以往一切經驗的快樂。好棒啊做愛是這麼、這麼的……噢、真棒，真愛。  
　　等他回過神來時性器仍在虛弱地吐精。男人正在親吻他，體內的巨大硬物正一彈一彈地抽動著。真是一場美好的性愛。他回吻男人。小動物般地湊到對方頸窩廝磨起來。男人親吻他的耳鬢，大掌隨著他的呼吸頻率來回撫摸他的側腰。  
　　「還……要？」  
　　雖然是試探性地語句，但遊戲很清楚，只做這麼一次對他們兩人來說都遠遠不夠。自他體內抽出的性器仍然挺立著。遊戲喘著息，瞇細了眼看著男人更換保險套，隨後在對方拉來枕頭往他的腰下墊、將他的髖部往上抬得更高時興奮地抽了口氣──雖然現在身體被稍微折起，但這樣連自己的小穴都能一覽的姿態讓他更興奮了。想被操。馬上就被上。想被幹得吟叫連連。想被操上天堂的最深處。  
　　然而男人並未馬上進入他。巨大的性器抵著他的穴口來回磨蹭，遊戲微微皺眉，眼角餘光中看見男人勾起一抹笑容。  
　　「想來點特別的嗎？」  
　　「特……別的？」  
　　從對方的角度來看，自己現在應該是雙眼放光、看起來完全被吸引的樣子吧。因為他的心態上確實也是這樣。不僅釣到願意玩高中生的人，還是有特殊性癖的傢伙。這次經驗也太划算了──嗯、  
　　男人又湊過來吻他。遊戲已經開始迷戀上和眼前人接吻的滋味了。對方的口腔裡有種他說不出、但讓他十分迷戀的氣味，連同唇舌挑逗他的方式，光是被吻著吻著他又硬了。在接吻間遊戲伸手欲觸摸自己的性器，但他的手卻很快被覆上、隨後被取代。男人真的很懂如何帶給他快感。一邊感受口腔連同大腦都被攪得稀巴爛的快感，一邊享受從性器不斷傳來的快樂，遊戲只覺得整個人都要化約成野獸了。還是那種在公獸征服下淫叫連連，心甘情願接收對方種汁的雌獸。啊、要射了、馬上就要……嗯──？  
　　「遊戲的時間結束了。」  
　　「欸？」  
　　退離他的唇，此刻男人仍極近距離地凝視著他。遊戲在注意到那雙酒紅瞳眸裡的不懷好意後終於遲來地警覺起來，但已經來不及了。  
　　「扮高中生釣男人好玩嗎？S公司的遊戲設計師，武藤遊戲君？」  
　　───！？  
　　伴隨著戳破謊言的話語，男人一口氣挺入了他體內。驚愕和高潮瞳時在遊戲體內爆開。被識破了。欸？為什麼？？啊啊不行，還在射！不要現在磨前列腺嗯嗯嗯等等、他是、他是……  
　　跟驚愕揉合的快感迅速在他體內撞來撞去，伴隨著男人得逞的眼神，帶給了遊戲從未經歷過的羞恥和──快樂。是的，快樂。明明他整個人都被羞恥感給燒燙的想立刻在男人眼前消失，但此刻被這樣制服著、被這樣激烈侵犯著、被對方用肉棒一次次將恥辱和快感烙入體內，他的興奮竟然來到了前所未有的高峰。整個人被恥感和快感給來回拍打著，遊戲幾乎要分不清現在令他的性器汩汩流出體液的，究竟是男人的撞擊，還是心理上被羞恥狠狠嘲笑的感受了。  
　　「看見你穿著高中制服赴約的時候，我真的一瞬間愣了片刻呢……為什麼？是特別的性癖嗎？還是說──」  
　　性器在此刻被執起，男人套弄他龜頭上多餘的包皮。遊戲在前後同時被玩弄、幾近令人瘋狂的快感中大聲淫叫。「還是說這才是原因呢？包莖的武藤遊戲君。都二十幾歲了還是包莖，想必非常羞於見人吧。」  
　　「不是！不是啊啊啊！咿！！哈、哈……才不是那個──咿嗯嗯！？那邊不要！不要這樣摳弄包皮嗯嗯嗯嗯──」  
　　但男人絲毫不聽他的阻止。一邊進犯著他，男人執著他龜頭的手也伸指探入了他的包皮內。遊戲瞪大了眼，整個人終於在對方摳弄包皮內部那些從未被刺激過的部位時完全陷入瘋狂。好棒。好棒啊。那裡好棒。怎麼會這麼……噢、嗯……！這麼爽的事情是在人間可以擁有的嗎？自己是在做夢吧？龜頭和後面都爽到像是整個人要爛掉一樣。只有夢境才能爽成這樣吧噢、噢、噢！！哈哈、身體要變奇怪了嘿……嘿、……已經變奇怪了。身體和頭腦都不像是自己的。只有被抽插和套弄的地方還有感覺嗯、嗯！好棒、好爽、射了……射了射了射了……唔嘿嘿、

 

＊

 

　　眼見著眼前人在射精之後又接著在自己的套弄下潮吹。亞圖姆勾起笑容，滿懷愛意地凝視著遊戲的表情，將對方射得一愣一愣、被快感直搗得傻呼呼的表情給深深印入腦內。他自己此刻也被對方因潮吹而縮緊的小穴給夾射了。可是性器上的快感遠遠不如視覺上的快樂。尤其對方還穿著高中生制服，臉上卻露出這麼淫蕩的表情。  
　　只屬於他的、淫蕩的、成年的、假性包莖的可愛高中生。  
　　對方在徹底經歷高潮洗禮後終於陷入昏迷。想必也是沒經歷過這樣的玩法吧。安靜地自床邊抽來了幾張衛生紙稍微將彼此擦拭一下。亞圖姆打橫抱起對方，親吻了對方的額頭後就往浴室走去。雖然拆穿對方有一定的風險，他現在也不能保證醒過來後的遊戲還願不願意和自己再次做愛……不過，可以看對方又驚慌又羞恥，同時又難以忍受高潮快樂的樣子，他覺得很值得。  
　　如果還有以後的話，該怎麼好好享用這個人呢？  
　　將浴缸注滿了水，帶著清洗乾淨的遊戲泡入浴缸內，嗅聞著對方熱騰騰又充滿香氣的身體，亞圖姆不是很意外地注意到自己又漸漸硬了。  
　　（真期待啊，下一次的玩法。）


End file.
